The Moment
by SeddieandMe
Summary: Yay first Tori and Andre Fic! Tori attends the Dressy Messy Ball, but is stood up. A friend could become more in the heat of the moment! Please review!


That Moment

_How? How could he just ditch me like that? No warning or even a text! _Tori Vega checked her PearPad once again and finally gave up. She didn't miss any calls from Matthew from the looks of it and now she was at the dance alone. They called it here at Hollywood Arts a Dressy Messy Ball. How she was suppose to be dressed up, but messy she had no idea. She chose a sequined dress that reached her knee, but proceeded to wear a crazy hat Cat had made for her. Giant, purple, and with flashing lights of green and yellow, it waved to the crowd cheerfully. Tori tilted her hat over her eyes embarrassed at not having a date. She was more irratible than anything as she viewed Jade and Cat swaying with their dates. Both looked stunning even with Cat's furry pink slippers patting the floor. Thinking she might as well go home and sulk, she bumped into someone behind her. Her elbow contacted with a rather hard stomach.

"Jeez what's in that pack?" she demanded not even noticing who the boy was.

"Cheese and hot dogs now," smiled Andre.

"Hey sorry I just- oh never mind!" Tori said shuffling away.

"Where you going Tori?" called Andre catching up with her. Feeling quite silly she turned around grimacing.

"Matthew stood me up okay?" she said dully.

"Ah I'm sorry Vega." Andre consulted gesturing. "Want to come hang with me?"

"Nah don't let me ruin your fun…besides I don't think Lisa likes me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you she just despises you," Andre said plainly resting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Oh, well then," Tori sighed.

"Your coming with me," Andre pushed her forward as she groaned. "Keep on walking," he encouraged as she slowly gained strength in her legs. "Lisa went to the bathroom some substance messed her dress up."

"She knows it's a Dressy Messy Ball right?"

"Guess not she slapped me, told me to eat a zebra and stomped off," Andre continued rolling his eyes.

"Sorry guess we're both having terrible nights," Tori apologized again tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yep so let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night."

As a rather slow, yet funky song played Tori started moving her hips and gliding her arms to the music.

"Yeah there you go," Andre nodded approvingly. Adding some fancy footwork to the beat, Andre started to have a nice time. It was nice to hang out with a friend who didn't try clawing your throat out…at least most of the time. Unfortunately the song ended and a mournful one approached with ease.

"Oh this is awkward," he said.

"We can still dance."

"I know but wouldn't that be weird?" Andre asked hesitating, as the soft music filled his ears.

"Were just friends," Tori shrugged.

Reaching his hands for her waist, Andre suddenly had a feeling overtake him as his hands touched Tori's hips. It was an emotion of simple warmth. This wasn't weird in the slightest. In fact holding Tori and with her hands over his own neck felt, there was no other way to put it, nice. Tori had the exact feeling spread over her and had to keep herself from forming a pathetic smile. Instead she grinned and laid her head on his shoulder, so she wouldn't have to look at Andre's gorgeous eyes. Perhaps she would stare to long or maybe she might melt at the thought of getting lost in his orbs. Biting his lip Andre held her tighter and somehow the next minute their bodies were much closer.

"Tori?" Andre questioned.

"Yeah Andre?" Tori replied facing him. Then there were no words. Not a word needed to be spoken as their faces became nearer. Andre reached for her hat and removed it. Their lips connected innocently and both knew this was what they wanted. They wanted to kiss and so they did with no strange silence or something wacky screwing it up. It was just a kiss, but in their minds it was the moment they had craved all along without knowing it. How had Tori not seen this coming? Andre was her best friend. He always had confidence in her and never left her side. He was the one who would always be in Tori's heart. Andre knew Tori was confident, beautiful, and a great friend, but as they kissed again he thought of how wonderful it could be to date her. He smiled widely at her and she smiled right back as they continued kissing.


End file.
